


Peter Romanov

by Mifix



Series: Short Peter Parker Stories [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), Spy Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifix/pseuds/Mifix
Summary: When Natasha saw his tinted brown, almost red curls and a small scar running along the back of his neck, Natasha knew she had found her child.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Short Peter Parker Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Peter Romanov

So, how do we start?

Peter was an experiment by the Red Room.

Natasha was never meant to know of his relation to her.

When the Red Room sterilised her, they kept a single egg and placed it in a surrogate pmother along with the reproductive cell from one of the enhanced males at HYDRA to see if they could create a super child soldier.

They wanted to see the end result. 

However, something wrong happened with his genetics and he ended up with asthma, poor eyesight and a weakened immune system.

They let Natasha keep the child for a while to show her just how much of a failure she was without knowing she had just become attached to him.

The child being a male, however, caused him to be left in the possession of HYDRA. HYDRA however had no uses for the boy so when SHIELD infiltrated the base with the child, they left him there.

The poor baby was found malnourished and adopted by two scientists named Richard and Mary Parker.

The only reason Natasha found out was because one of her handlers had trusted her too much. 

The handler gave her access to the mainframe of the entire organisation. A mistake that would later aid Natasha in finding all the bases and rescuing the others.

When Natasha got out of the Red Room, she checked if she still had access to the mainframe. 

To her delight, she still did. After scrolling through her own file for a while, she found a record of a baby named Petrof Romanov. However, there were no records of him after he was thrown to HYDRA.

It was years later that she would have any information on him.

Two of SHIELD's valued scientists who she had worked with a few times had boarded a plane that had been sabotaged by HYDRA. They never got off the plane.

Many mourned them. Their four year-old adopted son was at the funeral and upon seeing his tinted brown, almost red curls and a small scar running along the back of his neck, Natasha knew she had found her child.

She approached him but he had no recollection of her given that the only time they had spent together was while he was a baby.

Knowing of the red in her ledger and the danger he could be pulled into by being associated with her, she opted to watch him from afar instead.

She knew when Ben died and when he became Spider-man. 

She wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright but she knew better than to reveal herself and to make empty promises.

When SHIELD had gotten interested in Spiderman, she would purposefully lead them away from the adorable doe eyed child in Queens.

He may not have known anything about her but she knew almost everything about him.

Then, one day, they met. As in, had an actual conversation instead of one person creepily spying on the other.

Tony of course, was the reason for this.

It was all awkward stuttering from Peter and fake judgemental stares from Natasha in the beginning but soon she could no longer hold back the maternal urges and hugged his injured self.

No one knew what was going on but the words she whispered in Peter's ears were all he needed to understand.

" мой сын(moy syn/my son)"

"Mama." Despite having never learnt Russian in his life, he understood what she had said.

Tears were spread as the two tightened their grips on each other. Well, until Dr Banner came in the fix the gaping hole on Peter, the reason Natasha's heart was aching and why she could not stand just watching from the sidelines anymore.

Peter had always known he was adopted. As much as his parents tried to hide it, there was never an actual reason to why he could just naturally speak and understand Russian or why his hair always seemed to be redder than his parents.

When he was hugged by THE Natasha Romanoff, he felt a connection to her and had a suspicion that she was his mother.

The next words she spoke were enough to confirm that.

'Welp, I guess I'm a Romanoff now." He said as they broke apart to let Dr Banner do his thing.

When the others asked them what that was about after Peter's recovery, they would just look at each other and smile.

Tony was confused but glad to see his intern so happy and at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
